Kathleen Barr
Kathleen Barr (born April 6, 1967) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004) - Additional Voices *Beast Machines: Transformers (2000) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005) - Dot (ep16), Dr. Edwards (ep14), European Woman (ep16), Rachel (ep14) *Bratz (2008) - Ms. Porterhouse (ep31) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005) - Mrs. Plumcott (ep1) *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - Dora (ep8), Helen, Mavis, Middle Aged Woman (ep6), Pregnant Woman #1 (ep5), Queen Bee (ep3), Tina, Woman's Voice (ep7) *Dino Babies (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Lance Penn, Announcer, Chute (ep29), Marlanis, News Caster (ep34) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Kevin, Marie Kanker *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Evil-Lyn, Council Member (ep35), Hawk (ep5), Nurse (ep9), Qadian Mother (ep11), SIren (ep8), The Queen (ep20), Village Kid (ep20) *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Agura Ibaden, Hatch, Zen (ep13) *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Lila Test, Janet Nelson Jr., Jenny (ep44), Mrs. Majakowski (ep43), Paris Girl (ep44), Pretty Lady (ep92), Snooty Female Judge (ep44) *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Bansha, Bobblehead (ep20), Boy (ep83), Brad, Delara (ep64), Gene (ep16), Girl Fan (ep55), Girl Fan #1 (ep55), Librarian Woman (ep56), Marla (ep27), Misako, Perfect Match (ep27), Woman (ep47) *Liberty's Kids (2002-2003) - Henri LeFevbre *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Kat Ryan, Cute Girl (ep5), Laser-Lass, Security Voice (ep6), TJ *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Scribbles *ReBoot (1994-1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Enchantra, Audience Member#1 (ep24), Max (ep18), Student (ep17), Tiffany Titan, Troll Mistress (ep11), Zanda *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2013-2016) - Daifu, Granny Mole (ep31), Lian (ep48), Mystery Woman (ep32), Shanai, Sylvia, Technician (Drucilla) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007) - Lynn (ep22), Pork Chop (ep22) *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Monsters (2017) - Dr. Jennifer Jekyll, Glorb *Superbook (2013) - Noah's Wife (ep22), Principal Travis (ep14), Sharon Myers (ep14), Woman (ep22) *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2002-2004) - Lily (ep34), Miss Monkfish (ep11), Mrs. Barker (ep34) *The Deep (2015-2017) - Kaiko, A.I.M.Y. (ep3) Allen (ep16), Thethys (ep26) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Ditt Lee, Ditt's Mother, Housewife, Malkong, Mangwoolgot, Woman 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Mom, Disco Woman, Mrs. Flea, Queen Voladora *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Maya, Dim Sum, Mother Mary *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Laverna, Pixie#2, Pixie#4 *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Anu, Gwyllion *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Rayna *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Violet, Alarm *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - Madame Ruckus *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) - Silver, Island Hostess *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Lydia *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Shiver, Eric, Queen, Rayla The Cloud Queen, Troll/Wife#1 *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Hélène, Fancy Dress Girl#2 *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Tiny *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Serafina, Bertie *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Laverna *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Laverna *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Chuzzlewit, Mrs. Dorrit, Spirit of Christmas Present *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Eris, Snouts *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Eris, Snouts, Surfer Kathleen *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Newton *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Delia *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Aunt Drosselmayer, Owl *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Fairy Queen, Marie *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Vanessa *Ben Hur (2003) - Esther, Female Angel, Mary Magdalene, Woman#1 *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Gali *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Roodaka, Gaaki *Bratz: Super Babyz (2007) - Smartessa, TV Guest *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Mrs. Winters, Mrs. Wisping *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - Princess Frostine *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Carol Jollimore *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *In Search of Santa (2004) - Agonysia, Katie, Marcus, Mimi, Mrs. Claus, Queen Penelope *Mosaic (2007) - Facade, Mrs. Nottenmyer *My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) - Madison, Fortune Star Girl *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - Madison *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Madison *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Bobbie, Edna, Tree-Hugger Lady *PollyWorld (2006) - Elevator Voice, Lexi, Lorelai, Producer *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Rudolph, Adina, Dolly, Female Cardinal, Peggy the Pig, Rocking Horse, Tooth Fairy *The Condor (2007) - Sammi *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - Nelly 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Cloud Climber, Sweetberry *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Puzzlemint, Sweetberry *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Island Delight, Sweetberry *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Sweetberry *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Sweetberry, Unicorn#2 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Trixie Lulamoon *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Rudolph, Twinkle the Sprite *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Miriam 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jester Till (2003) - Nanny 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Kevin, Marie Kanker *Groove Squad (2002) - Roxanne *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Gelorum *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Kat Ryan *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Kat Ryan *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Trixie *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Daifu *The Amazing Zorro (2002) - Nico Puildo 'Web Animation' *White Ninja (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Moya Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Rose, Agnes, Aunt Hazel *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Storm/'Ororo Munroe', Feral, Wolfsbane, Woman Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Tsun 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Sew-and-So, Sweetberry Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Marie Kanker *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Kevin, Marie Kanker *Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue (2003) - Frogger *Frogger: Ancient Shadow (2005) - Frogger *Frogger: Helmet Chaos (2005) - Frogger, Bunny 1 and Emmy *Frogger Beyond (2002) - Frogger *Impossible Creatures (2003) - Dr. Lucy Willing, Velika LePette 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Lady Butterfly *Under the Skin (2004) - Becky, Casual Girl, Jill Valentine, Little Boy, Old Woman, Sexy Bunny, Woman Cop *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Olha, Jue, Marve, Sia, Sophia Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (141) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors